Treasure Keepers
Treasure Keepers was a Facebook application from Meteor Games. It opened for beta testing August 2011 and closed December 14, 2011 due to money losses, decrease of users, and the laying off 90% of its staff Meteor Games axes almost all staff, shutters social Neopets (Report). Gameplay It was focused on exploring the land of Portal City, and managing a shop there. Users could display items to be sold to non-player characters who visited their shops randomly. Neopoints from these purchases could then be used to expand the shop and buy new decorations to make it look nicer. The second key part of the game was gathering items to sell in the shop. This could be done by going on adventures in Portal City. This launched a form of board game, where players would navigate through a level via tiles. As with many board games, there were special tiles which awarded Neopoints or items, or force you to take so many steps backwards. There were also special tiles that would randomly award items, experience, or Neopoints, or cause the player to lose health. These tiles came in three varieties, tied to a player's three main attributes—puzzle, reflexes, and combat. Each of these attributes could be leveled up via experience points to lessen the chances of losing health. Should a player lose all of their health, they would be returned to their shop empty-handed. But if they successfully made it to the end of the level, they would return with experience, Neopoints, and items. Users could also take a Petpet on an adventure with them. There were a variety of Petpets, but they all allowed a free pass on one of the puzzle, reflex, or combat tiles, depending on which attribute the Petpet was aligned with. Quests As users gained levels, named non-player characters would enter the shop and request special orders. These were typically for items that were not normally available to users, but would only start appearing in specific levels once a quest was accepted. Helping out these characters would award Neopoints, experience, and items that could be sold. Several quests formed chains, with a new part every level revealing a new part of a larger story (for instance, Firruk and Volander had a long quest chain that focused on the fights between their superiors in the palace guards). In addition to these level-based quests, every 8 hours a non-player character, Michelle, entered the shop to offer a quest for the city's Resistance. Unlike the other characters, she would randomly ask for one of the normal items gained from adventuring. She would give users 4 hours to locate the item, otherwise the quest would be failed. Rewards for these quests were exclusive decorations for the shop and Petpets.Treasure Keepers coverage https://bookofages.jellyneo.net/history/treasure-keepers/ Locations *Docks *Graveyard (locked) *Palace Gardens *Secret Tunnels *Sewer *Wizard's Guild (locked) Characters Treasure Keepers Thank You Code On December 16, 2011, two days after the game closed, players of Treasure Keepers received a thank you code from the Neopets Team via email. The code for it was NTKTHANKS and could be used by any Neopets user. The pack of items given once it's redeemed at the Grundo Warehouse contained: *10,000 Neopoints *Noil *Ten Dubloon Coin *Heavy Round Shield *Green Slorg Plushie *Plushie Petpet Paint Brush *Babaa Pillow *Caring For Your Mazzew *Cheese Shop Background *Sparkle Potion *Brown Winter Scarf *The Way to Adventure Sign Post Gallery tk_coming_soon_banner.png 2011-08-28_1106.png 2011-08-28_1107.png 2011-08-28_1108.png 2011-08-28_1108_001.png 2011-08-28_1110.png 2011-08-28_1122.png 2011-08-28_1113.png References Category:Game Category:Treasure Keepers